


Our Thing

by ChevalierNoir



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shower Sex, SuperBat, idek, more sex to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevalierNoir/pseuds/ChevalierNoir
Summary: Bruce and Clark got into some kind of arrangement between them. Whatever this kind of thing is between them... They'll figure it out.Note: My first fic ever, go easy on me;;I discovered Superbat and I'm just wondering where it's been my whole life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like, English is my third language so if you spot any mistakes I'd be really glad if you pointed it out to me. 
> 
> I appreciate any kind of criticism, and I still hope you like it even if just a bit! Let me know.

Bruce stirred up from his sleep blinking few times, only to be met by a pair of strikingly blue eyes. 

An unnatural blue. 

He quickly recovered his memory by looking and then groaning at the grinning person who had his arms wrapped around his body. " 'morning, Bruce. " And the only response he got from the other was a short grunt, that only made the other's grin grow wider. The shorter male started to wonder if his smile could get any brighter, seriously. It was almost blinding he had to look away. 

With a gravely voice from sleep, he started. " What are you still doing here? Get up, you're crushing me. " Clark made a small noise that sort of sounded a mixture of hurt and whimper. He didn't budge away. " Oh, c'mon. Get back to bed, you must be still tired after yesterday's work and well,.... Y'know. " There was a small tint of color that painted his cheeks. " The sex. Right. " Bruce finished for him. 

Right. Yesterday after crime fighting with the JLA as Batman, it was Superman who accompanied him home depite all his protests. He recalled Alfred's words after they arrived at the Manor, " Master Bruce, make sure to get rest. " he glanced towards the clock on the nightstand and groaned. No wonder he just woke up, Alfred was serious about the 'rest' part and didn't disturb him. Or THEM. 

He was still warned out when coming back and yet he somehow, didn't know how they ended up in his bed with Clark, kissing, or more like biting at each others mouths. Clawing at indestructible flesh as they fucked. The only one who was holding back was Clark, of course. All fatigue was forgotten once they were draw together. It was some kind of attraction even he, the greatest detective of the world couldn't explain. And despite all that it was yet again one of the most mind blowing sex he had with Clark. 

It always was with him. 

It wasn't their first time, nor would it be the last. They never gave a name to this... Whatever it was between them. It was a silent agreement between them that both were afraid to speak about in fear to ruin this. THIS. Even without a name, was important to each of them. 

The older of the pair shook his head slightly and snapped back to reality. " No. " Of course. Bruce was Bruce. Stubborn as ever. " I've already wasted enough time sleeping. Shouldn't you be at work? " He directed his glance at the other male when he asked the question. 

Clark reluctantly pulled his arms away from Bruce and propped up on an elbow to face the other who was now sitting up, ready to leave the bed. " Don't. " Don't leave me. That's what he meant to say, but he didn't. Instead, " Don't... I don't have any work, Bruce. It's the weekend. Just rest for a bit more, even Alfred said you should stay in bed. " 

Wayne looked into the other's eyes over his shoulder for a silent moment, then completely got off the bed and started making his way towards the bathroom. " Criminals don't take weekends, Clark. And you know that. " He started stripping off of his underwear when the other joined him, worry written all over his face. 

" And I'm fine. " He added firmly. Bruce was stubborn, yes. But so was Clark. " Yes, yes. Of course you are. I'm not telling you to stop being Batman, Dick is here. He and Barbara can take care of it for today. You've been working everyday for a stretched period now, all I'm saying is a day off won't do you harm. " He argued back. Bruce didn't have anything to say back at that but by the looks of it, it also didn't mean he was giving in yet.

The male stepped under the shower, and Clark let his hands slump in defeat. Of course.... He should've seen that. Bruce. Batman. His top priority was to bring justice the best he could, even more important than his own health. It was of the things he loved about Bruce. But sometimes.... Sometimes he just wished he could be more careful. But he was sure that saying it to the Dark Knight would only provole him. And he preferred not to. 

And just like that, Clark was ready to walk back to his apartment, or fly back. And mope for the rest of the day. Even if he's been expecting that from Bruce, he still hoped, hoped that just for once they'd spend more time together. Something more than just Batman and Superman on a battlefield, or Clark Kent reporting on an event organized by Bruce Wayne. Or just another hookup with the famous billionaire, like with any other person. The sex was great, always. But he wanted more than that. It was selfish of him, yes. But still... 

Even Superman could depress if he wasn't getting what he wanted for once in a while. Right?


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.
> 
> God help me. My first smut... I'd seriously be really really happy if you gave me your opinion about this. 
> 
> I don't get offended because it'll help me improve! Enjoy.

Ckark looked around the now empty room and gathered his discarded clothes, picking up the last item which was his glasses, and put them on. He sighed miserably as he quietly listened to the sound of water that came from the bathroom. 

He got ahead of himself by thinking that with the both of them having no monitor duty and it was the weekend, that this would be the perfect chance to... To what? Ask Bruce on a date? He swallowed down.

Right. 

Like that could happen. Bruce was the goddamn Batman after all. Even though it was expected he still hoped that they could at least spend more time together. Hell, he didn't even manage to say what he wanted. 

Stupid, stupid, Kal. Just what were you thinking? 

It wasn't Bruce's fault at all, you agreed to this. No feelings. You knew you couldn't handle it, you shouldn't have accepted. Shouldn't... You can still stop this. Can stop suffering of a one-sided crush and yet.. 

And yet, he didn't. Couldn't. 

It's because he loved him. 

He finally took a deep shaky breath, closing his eyes and willed himself to go back to Metropolis, clean his house and save the day. The usual, just anything to make him forget his bruised feelings. 

Man of Steel and all that. 

" Clark. "

The Kryptonian stilled, hand on the door handle when he thought he'd heard his name. Now what? I'm even hearing his voice in my mind? He wanted to laugh at himself and shook his head.

" Clark. "

Another time. This time it sounded more like a growl. Much firmer. Okay, he wasn't imagining things, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but this time he was sure the male under the shower was calling him. From this distance, a human wouldn't be able to hear it since Bruce didn't raise his voice much. But Clark was no human, and had superhearing. 

He walked back to the bathroom and stood in front of the door. He knocked twice to let him know he was there. " Yes, Bruce? Need something ? "

He could hear a snort at that. Bruce thought it was funny that the two of them spent more than one time fucking each others brains out and now Superman was what? Shy to just get in because he was naked? 

" I'm not talking to a door. " Was all he replied. 

The taller male gulped and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before sliding the door open and slipped into the ridiculously huge bathroom. 

" Right, sorry. 'something up? " Clark started, slightly fidgeting where he stood and trying so hard not to stare at the naked form in front of him. And wet. Under a jet of water, steam forming around him as he tried not stare at the droplets that slid down the perfect curves of muscled of that perfect body. Dark strands of hair sticking to his forehead, and a pair of icy blue eyes on him. 

Okay, he was so staring. 

" Something's up. " Bruce echoed his words. 

Clark blinked at him, confused. He didn't have time to think however, as a hand was wrapped around his wrist and he was dragged under the warm jet of water to join the other man. 

" B-Bruce! What are you doing?! Seriously, What's up with--!!"

He was cut when a pair of lips shut him up. All protest was forgotten when his back was pinned against the wall and felt the other body he craved, press against him. Oh. Oh. Now he knew that definitely something was up. Nothing the Superman can't handle he thought. 

The water was still running, his clothes were getting soaked, his glasses fogging up. But he didn't care. He didn't care when Bruce was kissing him, biting his lower lip and trailing down his jaw, sucking his neck and God-- he couldn't bring himself to care about anything else than the man with him as he shuddered, reaching for Bruce's ass and grabbed it, pulling him even closer as he grinded against him for more friction.

It felt good. So good-- he was already so hard. Both of them. Bruce's bare groin pressed against his, only wet fabric standing between them. 

Clark gasped when Bruce palmed his crotch and shuddered. How could he resist him? How could he even think of putting an end to this? 

The Boy Scout let out a shaky breath and whispered out, "I thought you wanted me to leave? "

"Hrrn. " The shorter male start taking off the wet clothes off of the other, starting with his shirt. He didn't realize when that happened, but his glasses were no longer on his face. And now his shirt. 

The Billionaire started kissing the new exposed flesh, biting on it too. It's not like he could leave any mark, but he still liked to do it. He raised his head, and temporarily stopped moving his hands. " You can still leave if you want to. I can take care of this problem myself. "

Clark furrowed his brows at that and groaned, flipping both of them so now it was Bruce against the cold tiles with thr other against him. " But I'd really appreciate some help from the man of Steel. " Bruce husked out, and emphasized his words by shoving his hand inside Clark's pants and grasping his now erect cook. Despite the water, he could tell there was a lot of precum coming out of the tip. 

And how could Clatk's soul resist him? He let out a moan and bucked his hips into the fist, leaning his forehead against Bruce's shoulder. He could feel him smirking at his reaction. And whatever word he was going to say was caught in his throat when the smug man continued, " Fuck me. Fuck me, Clark. I'm still loose after yesterday's activity so just get on with it. "

Said man's cheeks flared red at how shameless Bruce could be. But it did nothing but turn him on further, " Bruce-"

" Just do it, Clark. I want it. " The pants he was wearing, along with his breifs dropped on the floor with a 'smack'. And Bruce now wrapped both his arms around the other's neck, waiting. 

He didn't wait long though, as almost instantly, Clark raised him easily from the floor and aligned his cock with Wayne's entrance. Bruce now also wrapped his legs around Clark's waist and braced himself for what was to come. 

Superman first teased his entrance by rubbing against it few times, as more precum flooded out that could easily be used as lube. It was because of his Kryptonian biology, there was just a lot of it. And then, he finally pushed in. 

Bruce threw his head back, a rather loud gasp leaving his lips at the thick and long dick was now completely inside of him. 

It didn't even take that long for Bruce to adjust to the size inside of him and he was pushing back against it, making Clark groan in pleasure as he took that in invitation to move. 

" Bruce... Shit- so good.. So good.. " He started off slow, pulling out almost completely out before diving back inside the hot tightness. Bruce's head was still thrown back against the wall, soft pants and grunts only leaving his lips as the pleasure within him started mounting. 

" More.. Fuck- Clark, go faster. " He growled between moans, and Clark obliged. He now gripped Bruce's hips, he was sure that it would leave bruises, but he couldn't bring himself to think about that right now. 

He started fucking into the body with much more speed and force, pinning him against the wall as he repeatedly drove in and out. Each thrust rubbing against the man's prostate, if Bruce's increase of sound and moans was any indication. 

Clark gripped Bruce's cock between them and tugged at it with the same rhythm of his hips, he could feel he was close. He could feel it was the same for Bruce. 

" I'm cumming, Bruce-- Oh, Rao. So good...! " His eyes screwed shut as he could feel himself reach orgasm and stilled deep inside the clenched tightness and shuddered, emptying himself inside as long jets of cum filled him. 

Bruce at the same time came in Clark's fist, some of his cum hitting his chest too. He could feel come dripping out of his ass too. He always found the amount of Kryptonian ejaculation a turn on, not that he would admit it just like that that was for sure. 

His cock now softened, he pulled out of the other and they stood like that for god knows how long. Taking deep breaths until their heart rate went back to normal. 

And then it hit him like a wall. " Shit, Bruce- I'm sorry! You're injured and I-- "

Bruce shut him up by a finger on his mouth and he groaned. " You're the only one who apologizes for sex like that, Farm Boy. " He said with a low hint of amusement and anger. 

" But-- um, are you okay? " Bruce almost laughed at how concerned the other was. He shook his head at him, " I'm more than just fine. I get bruised everyday and I'm still alive. " He grunted, then added, " But I think what's more important is that now I need another shower. And so do you. "


End file.
